Una noche, un beso y un deseo
by Sorlac
Summary: John es un criado. Sherlock, un príncipe.


_Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on" del foro I Am Sherlocked._

 _El tema de este mes era algo que contuviera"Magia"._

 _Hola a todos y todas, y perdonen la demora a mis compañeras del reto por colgarlo hasta ahorita...Es que este verano trabajé (llora de felicidad) y casi no tuve tiempo de nada, pero meh, aquí está y espero que compense que nada más entregue uno. O quién sabe. Eso ya lo veremos._

 _Bueno, las advertencias. Lena, nuestra increíble moderadora o una de las líderes del foro me ha dado permiso para hacer lo que leerán más adelante. Se trata de nada más y nada menos que convertir a uno de los personajes masculinos a mujer, y sí, ya sé que eso estaba prohibido, pero muchas del Rally han aceptado mi petición y verán porque, por el simple hecho de que no se queda así para siempre, ni inicia de esta manera. Vaya, ya lo descubrirán conforme vayan leyendo. Ah y también será un AU._

 _Te dedico el fic a ti, que estás frente a la pantalla leyendo esto._

* * *

 **Una noche, un beso y un deseo.**

El día que conocí al príncipe me levanté temprano por la mañana, como iba haciendo hace ya algunos años, desde que mis padres murieron en un trágico accidente y una prima lejana de mi madre tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí con tan solo siete años de edad. Claro, mis padres no dejaron ningún testamento donde dijera que la casa, así como todas las posesiones eran mías. Mi tía se apoderó en cuestión de días de lo que mis padres habían cosechado. Sí, se hizo cargo de mí, pero pronto la antipatía y la envidia que le tenía a mi madre se vio instalada en mí, y desde ese momento me convertí en uno más de la "servidumbre" como solía llamarnos. La tía había enviudado hace ya cuatro años y eso no hacía más que aumentar lo amargada y fría que de por sí ya era. Tenía una insufrible prima de la misma edad que yo: Molly Hooper; era tan frívola y con una lengua filosa que poco le favorecía con lo guapa que era. Ésta tenía una mejor amiga llamada Mary Morstan, hija de Arthur Morstan, ex capitán de la corte real. Ya era de por si malo tener a Molly ordenándome qué hacer como para tener a una Mary llenándole de ideas absurdas y tontas a mi estúpida prima. Así, las dos habían convertido mi vida en un auténtico infierno.

Descorrí las cortinas raídas de mi pequeña habitación y me tallé los ojos con fuerza, para desperezarme del todo. Mi día a día eran las tareas del hogar, así le ahorraba dinero a mi tía de contratar a personal que se encargara de eso. Arrastré los pies con parsimonia por el suelo de madera y me dirigí a la tina que siempre debía mantener llena de agua, para poder tomar un baño helado y mantener energías durante el día. Una vez terminado el baño, me puse mis pantalones remendados y mi camisa blanca percudida, en conjunto con mis botas desgastadas. En el cuarto tenía una vieja litera y un clóset que apenas y llenaba con las dos mudas de ropa que tenía. No me podía permitir ropa nueva con lo poco que conseguía por vender leche recién ordeñada a los vecinos del pueblo, pues era consciente que la señora Hudson tenía mejor calidad en cuanto a repostería, pan y leche fresca. Era una mujer viuda que vivía con su carismático bisnieto Gregory Lestrade, quién trabajaba en nuestro establo. Era realmente apuesto, con un cabello negro y espeso y con unos ojos tan brillantes que me dejaban embelesado. Greg era tres años mayor que yo, y con la edad de veinte años seguía en su soltería, pues, según él, la única persona que lograba captar su atención era inalcanzable.

Cuando el sol salió por completo y estaba en lo alto e imponiéndose sobre todos, bajé a servir el desayuno, que seguramente mi tía y mi prima estarían esperándolo cada quién en su habitación. Los escalones chirriaron bajo mi peso y en cuestión de segundos estaba con las botas plantadas en la cocina. Greg entró por la puerta que daba a los establos de los animales, con pan recién horneado y tres frascos de leche fresca. Le sonreí y me puse de espaldas para sacar la vajilla correspondiente y servir pan, mermelada y huevos cocidos.

—Buenos días Jhonny— saludó Greg cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Buenos días Greg, pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde. Ya sabes— le dije, poniendo las raciones exactas en cada charola—, deberías de estar ayudándole a tu bisabuela con el negocio.

Me volví para verle.

—Sí, bueno, tenía que traerte el pan y la leche ¿no?— Ladeé la cabeza y me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien. No olvides darle las gracias de mi parte y puedes tomar el dinero de la alacena.

Él negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Tómalo como un pago por aquella vez que entregaste los pedidos para el Palacio.

—Sabes que no fue nada, pero gracias de todas formas Greg— asintió con la cabeza y salió de nuevo por la puerta, para comenzar con sus tareas matutinas.

La casa donde vivía en compañía de mis padres es relativamente grande, al menos más que la mayoría de las casas del pueblo. Papá lo llamaba "Pequeño castillo", porque tenía dos torres en los laterales y estaba construida a base de piedra gris. Unos ventanales semi circulares presidían las habitaciones y un jardín cubría los alrededores. En la parte trasera estaba el establo y el granero. Mi tía y mi prima tenían las habitaciones más grandes de toda la casa, siendo la de mis padres donde habitaba la actual dueña y propietaria de todos los bienes. Con un poco de dificultad, subí las escaleras en forma de caracol que se apostaban en el vestíbulo y entré al cuarto de mi tía. El interior estaba a oscuras, con una sola vela titilando en un rincón.

—Al fin te dignas a llegar John— tanteando la mesilla de noche, coloqué una de las charolas encima de esta y me dirigí rápidamente a descorrer las pesadas cortinas de un color vinilo a las cuales les faltaba sacudirlas del polvo acumulado del día anterior—. Has tardado diez minutos más de lo previsto, John Watson. Tendrás que recompensarlo limpiando todo el sótano, hoy mismo.

—Sí señora. Ha sido mi culpa— asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada, saliendo de inmediato de la habitación.

Todo era injusto, pero suponía que gracias a mi tía tenía un lugar donde vivir. Si hubiera sido por ella, estaría en las calles de mendigo.

Me dirigí así pues, al cuarto de mi prima, que se encontraba en la misma penumbra que en el de su madre.

—Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, ¿cuántas veces te tendré que repetir que quiero el desayuno antes que el de mi madre?— cuestionó, con su tono chillón habitual—. ¿Es que tendré que repetírtelo todas las mañanas?

—No señorita Molly, no será necesario, mañana le serviré a usted antes que a su madre— dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche y descorrí las cortinas, para que la luz del sol se filtrara a través de los cristales.

Me despedí debidamente de ella y salí de sus aposentos, bajando al jardín para regar las plantas. La mañana se me pasó rápido entre las tareas que realicé, como lavar los vestidos de mi tía y mi prima y limpiar ventanas, lavar los suelos y sacudir las alfombras, tapetes y cortinas de toda la casa. Cuando el reloj marcó las catorce horas, volví a la cocina a prepararlos alimentos para la comida. Dispuse tres platos, tres copas de cristal y utensilios para mi tía, Molly y Mary, quién ya se encontraba en la casa.

A la hora de la comida, y cuando las tres estaban sentadas y tomando sus alimentos, una risita nerviosa de Molly me instó a prestarle atención a la platica que con tanto ahínco se había creado entre las dos jóvenes.

—Te digo que es enserio Molly, todos en el pueblo lo están diciendo— dijo Mary, bebiendo un poco de su jugo de naranja.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso quiere decir?— preguntó con tono emocionado mi prima.

Mi tía se limitaba a mirarles de reojo a las dos. Y yo, fingía limpiar el lado opuesto de la mesa, para alcanzar a escuchar la charla de mi prima y su amiga.

— ¡Sí Molly! ¡Santo Rey, quiere decir que podemos ser una de las afortunadas en desposarnos con el príncipe!— gritó eufórica Mary.

— ¡Eso es fascinante! ¿Te imaginas ser la esposa del príncipe y vivir en el Palacio Real rodeada de lujos?— Ambas habían comenzado a fantasear interminablemente sobre ser la esposa del príncipe.

—Niñas, moderen esas voces que no es propio de una dama exaltarse de esa manera— las riño mi tía, poniéndose de pie—. Tenemos que ir de inmediato al Centro a comprar nuevos vestidos que puedan deslumbrar al príncipe una vez que se encuentren con él.

Las dos muchachas apenas y me prestaron atención y minutos después, me encontraba solo en el comedor y recogiendo las sobras que ellas habían dejado en sus platos.

Me preguntaba una y otra vez si sería cierto que el príncipe andaría en el pueblo para desposarse con una mujer. Era raro, ya que nunca nadie había visto al príncipe en persona y el que mi prima y su amiga se emocionaran de esa manera sin saber el tipo de hombre que sería el príncipe, me intrigaban de sobre manera.

— ¿Entonces es cierto?— Pregunté, tiempo más tarde a Greg quién cepillaba la crin de una yegua blanca con tanto esmero.

—Al parecer si, mi bisabuela ya me lo ha dicho. — Dijo sin darle verdadera importancia.

Pero yo estaba que brincaba de emoción. ¿Cómo sería conocer al príncipe?

— ¿Cómo crees que sea, Greg? El príncipe, quiero decir— Greg dejó el cepillo en uno de sus muslos y se limpió la frente perlada de sudor con uno de sus brazos. Pude ver su bíceps flexionarse y tensar la manga de su camisa.

Se tomo un tiempo en responder y cuando lo hizo la curiosidad de conocerlo creció aún más en mi interior.

—No lo sé con exactitud John, pero a sabiendas de cómo son los de la Familia Real, será un tipo arrogante y presuntuoso que alardeará de su puesto sobre todos nosotros. — No volvimos a sacar el tema y después volvió a su trabajo de cepillar a la yegua.

¿Sería cierto lo que Greg me decía del príncipe?

Más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por detrás de las montañas del Gran Bosque, me dispuse a ir a pescar un rato al lago, mientras mis dos parientes y Mary volvían de sus compras. Tomé una caña de pescar que ya comenzaba a resquebrajarse, un balde para el pescado y unos anzuelos que Greg guardaba en el establo. Al principio del Bosque había un sendero tan estrecho que sólo podías cruzarlo a pie y no a carrosa y pronto me di cuenta que algo no iba bien nada más avanzar unos treinta metros hacia la profundidad. El humo negro se elevaba en volutas hacia el aire y el olor a quemado me dio de lleno en la nariz. No necesité pensármelo dos veces para lanzarme corriendo en esa dirección. Las ramas rasgaron mi cara y mi ropa; tropecé varias veces y en una ocasión caí de bruces contra la tierra, pero volví a levantarme y dirigirme hacia la señal que el humo provocaba.

Cuando llegué tal fue mi sorpresa de ver correr a alguien en la dirección de la pequeña cabaña de madera y adentrarse en ella, que lo único que hice fue soltar el balde y demás y echarme a correr un poco más cerca del fuego que lamía ya las copas de los árboles más cercanos. Si el hombre no salía pronto, todo habría acabado. Pero entonces se escuchó un crujido, seguido de un jadeo estrangulado y para mí sorpresa, las dos personas salieron a tropezones de la cabaña. Uno era el hombre que anteriormente había visto correr hacia el interior y la otra era una anciana con la cara llena de hollín.

Me acerqué a ellos, con las manos temblando levemente y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por segundo. Solté el aire que no me había dado cuenta que retenía y cuando estuve a menos de dos metros de las personas, la anciana me miró con los ojos cansados, mientras que el hombre me escrutaba con sus intensos ojos grises.

La anciana le dio unos golpecitos suaves en la espalda al hombre y me miró a mí, directamente y con tanta fuerza que por un momento creí que me atravesaría con la mirada. Carraspeando un poco, me armé de valor para pronunciar algunas palabras:

—Perdone si no llegué a tiempo para ayudarle señora. Caminaba por el sendero cuando vi el humo elevándose de este lugar, pero estaba muy lejos para llegar a tiempo—. Le dije, con un tono de voz apenas audible—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Me sentía inútil, mientras que ese hombre se adentraba sin detenerse a observar el lugar, yo me había quedado de brazos cruzados.

Aún así, la anciana me concedió una sonrisa sincera.

—Perfectamente, si no hubiera sido por este joven tan apuesto estuviera ardiendo en este preciso momento. — Echó una ojeada a su antiguo hogar y soltó un sonoro suspiro—. Aunque creo que echaré de menos esa vieja pocilga. — Y a pesar por lo que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos antes, una risilla se le escapó de sus labios.

Sonreí en su dirección y cuando me fijé en el hombre y me di cuenta que él me miraba casi sin parpadear, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espina dorsal. Evité verle directamente a los ojos.

—Deberíamos llevarla a lago, no está muy lejos de aquí— le dije a la anciana y ella asintió, fiándose de dos extraños.

Regresé para recoger las cosas del suelo y después pasé uno de los brazos de la anciana sobre mis hombros, para darle apoyo ya que una severa cojera se instalaba en su pierna izquierda. Los tres caminamos en silencio, el hombre tenía la vista fija en las copas de los árboles; la anciana pronunciaba palabras inaudibles mirando el suelo y yo me limitaba a observarles a los dos, embelesado de pronto por el cabello plata de la mujer. Era larguísimo, por debajo de las rodillas y lo llevaba adornado con unas cuantas florecillas silvestres. Sonreí, pues a pesar de su edad y su rostro manchado tenía algo que le hacía hermosa. Entonces mis ojos se dirigieron al hombre y sus ojos grises chocaron con los míos. De cierta manera, era muy apuesto, con la nariz aguileña, los labios delgados y rosados que contrastaban con su piel tan blanca que por un momento temí que se tratara de un fantasma. Sus rizos negros le daban un aspecto despreocupado y apacible y cuando me di cuenta que le observaba tan minuciosamente, mis orejas ardieron y desvíe la mirada de inmediato, algo abochornado.

Finalmente llegamos al lago, tan cristalino y puro que reflejaba los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las ramas de los árboles. Nos sentamos en un viejo tronco que estaba en la orilla del lago y el silencio se convirtió de incómodo, a uno de ultratumba.

Quien lo rompió fue la anciana, diciendo que tenía que marcharse dando las gracias por haberle ayudado. Repliqué que no podía irse sola sin más, pero ella ya llevaba un buen tramo de camino y cuando quise seguirla las ramas secas crujieron bajo el peso de alguien a mis espaldas. Era el hombre, quien me tendía la caña de pescar y el balde. Los tomé rápidamente, volviéndome en la dirección por la que la anciana se alejaba, pero esta ya no se le veía por ningún lado.

—Bueno, era una mujer muy extraña, ¿no lo crees?— Su voz hizo que diera un respingo. Le miré y asentí con la cabeza, mientras él profería una pequeña sonrisilla.

—Ya lo creo, fue como si no acabara de salir viva de un incendio. — Dije esbozando igualmente una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos sin saber cómo seguir la charla. Avancé unos pasos hacia el lago, tomé la caña y le puse el anzuelo, después, cogí algo de carnada del balde. El hombre ya estaba a mi lado, admirando el paisaje que se extendía frente a nosotros. Las altas montañas, la espesura y altura de los árboles…

— ¿Hace un día hermoso, no lo cree?— preguntó y yo asentí, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Siempre los hay— contesté, sin saber que más agregar. Sin embargo él pareció satisfecho con mi escueta respuesta.

Después volvió la calma y yo logré atrapar un pez, uno de los gordos.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo al hombre, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

La curiosidad se desbordó por mi mente y cuerpo.

— ¿Usted es de algún pueblo vecino, señor?— Él me miró sin decir nada—. Disculpe tal atrevimiento preguntando algo como eso, es sólo que nunca le había visto por el pueblo.

—Soy muy cercano del pueblo, pero mi padre insiste en que no deba salir ya que alguien podría atentar contra mí— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin saber por qué, le miré de pies a cabeza. Por su vestimenta, podría decirse que era de la clase Alta, porque llevaba unos pantalones de tela suave y una camisa blanca, probablemente de seda que tenía algunos manchones que el salvar a la anciana de morir quemada le dejó y unos zapatos negros, lustrosos que casi parecían de cristal. Entonces algo que llevaba en la mano derecha llamó mucho mi atención: Era un anillo, de oro y llevaba un grabado que sólo podía pertenecer a un sujeto en todo el Reino. El apellido Holmes. El hombre que tenía ante mí era el príncipe.

De inmediato caí de rodillas, ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada del príncipe, que me observaba como si estuviera fuera de mis cabales.

—Perdone Alteza, no pretendía ofenderlo hablándole tan amenamente como si fuera otro de los míos. — Frunció el ceño y supe que había metido la pata. Seguramente me condenaría al calabozo—. Acepte mis disculpas, es sólo que no le he reconocido Alteza.

A pesar de todo, el negó efusivamente con la cabeza y se masajeó ambas sienes.

— ¿Cómo podías saber que era el príncipe si nunca me has visto en tu vida?— abrí y cerré la boca, sin tener una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Debí haberlo deducido por su forma de hablar y por su ropa de tan exquisitas telas.

—Ya, no lo sabías y punto, ¡y por favor levántate que me haces sentir un estúpido!— Obedecí y me puse erguido, con la cabeza gacha.

—Sí, lo siento Alteza— murmuré.

—Me gustabas más cuando pensabas que no era el príncipe— dijo algo fastidiado. Pero yo no le había escuchado bien, sólo podía pensar en que le gustaba al príncipe.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

—Lo siento Alteza— repetí.

— ¡Deja esa palabra por el amor de Dios, que me haces sentir tan viejo como mi padre!— asentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Decidí no estropearlo aún más, así que tomé el balde, la caña y los cebos y comencé a caminar de vuelta a la casa.

— ¿Te vas?— preguntó el príncipe, con absoluto asombro.

—Es lo correcto señor.

—Bah, lo correcto es tan aburrido— dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que volviera a su lado—. Cuando no sabías quién era, parecías a gusto, ¿por qué, ahora que sabes quién soy, te vas así, sin más?

Pensé durante unos segundos.

—Porque usted no debería rebajarse a mi nivel, señor.

—No me digas señor, me haces sentir aún más viejo que cuando me llamas Alteza— rodó los ojos y puso las manos en las caderas—. Pues entonces te ordeno que sigas con tu actividad de sacar peces del agua con esa vara. — Quise reír, pero sería inadecuado.

—Como ordene, Alt…— Él soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Sherlock. Mi nombre es Sherlock y prefiero que me llames por él a usar las palabras "Señor" y "Alteza", que no me van— asentí por enésima vez.

—Como guste, su Alt…— frunció los labios en una mueca— Sherlock.

Sherlock Holmes. El Príncipe.

Con manos temblorosas cogí de nuevo la caña y puse el cebo en el anzuelo, para después lanzarlo al lago.

—No me has dicho tu nombre aún.

¿Mi nombre?

—John— respondí y él arqueo las cejas—. John Hamish Watson.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Encantado de conocerle John Watson.

Sentí como las puntas de mis orejas se encendían y mis mejillas de pronto parecieron quemar.

—El placer es mío, Sherlock.

Durante un rato seguí pescando, o al menos intentándolo, porque no podía quitarle el ojo de encima al Príncipe y él pareció notarlo algo raro.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto, John Watson?— preguntó, curioso.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla.

—Bueno, eres el príncipe y yo no soy más que un criado, ¿no cree que esto es algo raro?

Lo meditó durante un momento.

—Supongo que no, ¿a ti sí?

—Por supuesto, ¿quién iba a pensar que al salir de casa me toparía con nada más y nada menos que el Príncipe Holmes?— Soltó una risilla sofocada.

—Velo de esta manera, dado que es un caso especial, te concedo un deseo— dijo con una sonrisa—. Adelante John Watson, pídeme lo que más deseas.

Le di vueltas a sus palabras durante al menos un minuto.

— ¿Puedes traer a mis padres de vuelta?— pregunté, con la vista en el musgo que crecía a orillas del lago.

— ¿De dónde?— Se acercó un poco más a mí.

—De la muerte— su sonrisa desapareció al instante.

—Creo que eso está fuera de mis límites de poder, John— contestó mirándome fijamente.

—Sí, ha sido una tontería, olvide lo que he dicho.

Mis ganas de seguir pescando se esfumaron casi de inmediato.

— ¿Desde cuándo?— preguntó y yo no entendí a qué se refería.

—Perdone, ¿desde cuándo qué? No logro entenderle.

—Tus padres, me refiero desde cuándo murieron. — No quería responderle, era como abrir una vieja herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar.

Pero él era el Príncipe, no podía negar una de sus peticiones.

—Hace ya bastante tiempo— fue lo único que le dije.

—Lo siento.

—No importa, no ha tenido usted la culpa de nada.

El silencio que le siguió fue sumamente incómodo. Al cabo de un rato, cuando el sol sólo emitía pequeños resplandores anaranjados, tomé mis cosas y me puse de pie del viejo tronco en el que estábamos los dos sentados.

—Tengo que irme, está anocheciendo y aún tengo trabajo que hacer. — El príncipe Sherlock asintió sin discutir.

Él no se había movido de su lugar y cuando di media vuelta daba los primeros pasos de nuevo a internarme al bosque para regresar a casa, su voz me detuvo.

— ¿Volverás mañana?— preguntó y yo dudé un segundo.

Repasé las tareas que tenía que realizar mañana y por un momento pensé en decirle que no. Pero las palabras fueron otras.

—Sí, aquí estaré mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al levantarme por la mañana, rememoré los sucesos de ayer. Seguía con un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre. ¿De verdad había conocido al príncipe?

Por la tarde la ansiedad de irme de la casa y volver a ver al Príncipe Sherlock me embargó hasta el punto de olvidarme de servir la vajilla de porcelana en el comedor a la hora de la comida. Mi tía me lanzó una perorata sobre los deberes, la incertidumbre y sobre mi mismo durante media hora a la que apenas le presté atención. Mis pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. En el interior del bosque y cerca del lago. En dos profundos ojos grises. En rizos negros. Y cuando menos me di cuenta ya me dirigía de nuevo al lugar.

Era un poco antes de la hora a la que nos habíamos encontrado el día anterior, pero tenía esperanzas de que estuviera allí, esperándome. Efectivamente estaba en el mismo tronco caído, con una camisa color azul de la misma calidad que la anterior y unos pantalones grises a la medida y pulcramente lisos.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Él estaba lanzando guijarros al lago. Estos creaban pequeñas ondas al momento de chocar contra la superficie.

—He llegado antes de tiempo— dije, haciendo que el dejara de lanzar guijarros y me volteara a ver con falsa sorpresa.

—John Watson, cada vez me sorprendes más— Se puso de pie y me fijé por primera vez en lo alto que era. Me sacaba una cabeza y media como mínimo—. Hola John— saludó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Su majestad— lo dije con una pequeña reverencia con la cual él frunció el ceño.

—Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre.

—Su majestad Sherlock Holmes— hizo una mueca con los labios mientras yo soltaba una risilla.

—Me veré obligado a utilizar mi influencia y poder para ordenarte que me llames por mi nombre. — Me limite a pasar por su lado, dejar las cosas para pescar y sentarme un momento en el inmenso tronco caído.

—Hazlo, de todas formas no creo volver a verte— dije restándole importancia.

Nunca pensé que él reaccionara de esa manera. Me tomó por el brazo y me puso de pie, tan cerca de su cuerpo que pude aspirar el delicioso aroma que desprendía su camisa. Colonia masculina. Uno de los caprichos que la Familia Real podía permitirse.

— ¿Qué has dicho, exactamente?— preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Hizo presión alrededor de mi brazo, tanto que solté un gemido del dolor. Su agarre se aflojó al instante.

—Perdóname— pidió y yo le miré de hito en hito.

—No he dicho más que la verdad, Sherlock. En algún momento, quizás mañana, no volveremos a vernos. Has venido al pueblo a desposarte con una joven, no a charlar con la servidumbre, como lo soy yo. — Mi tono sonó más duro de lo que quería, pero era la única forma de decirlo, ¿no?

Él pareció un poco sorprendido por mis palabras. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y el rostro, en un claro gesto de frustración. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora?

—Tienes razón, debería de estar haciendo eso en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo— sentí una punzada dolorosa en el corazón—. Es lo que espera mi padre. Es lo que esperan todos— dijo y de pronto sentí algo de compasión por él. No me imaginaba la carga que llevaba sobre los hombros—. Tengo que tener esposa dentro de un mes y no he hecho absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera lo he intentado. — Se dejó caer en el tronco, algo encorvado y con la cara entre las manos.

Me acerqué a él y puse una mano en su hombro. Una corriente hizo que me cosquillearan las puntas de los dedos al tocarle.

—Oye, perdona, no debí haberlo dicho de esa manera, ¿sí?— Traté de consolarlo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa, es sólo mía por querer atrasar lo que pasará quiera o no. Mi padre me dejó escoger a mi esposa, pues se supone que desde mi nacimiento he estado emparejado con una mujer de mi edad. Yo me he negado rotundamente, pues ni si quera le he visto el rostro a mi "pareja". Así que me ordenó encontrar una mujer en el pueblo que cumpla con el prototipo de Princesa y me despose con ella antes de mi vigésimo cumpleaños— hizo una pausa—. Pero no hay nadie que llame mi atención tanto como t…alguien que conocí hace poco— se corrigió.

Le escuché, expectante y procesando cada palabra. Era obvio que estaba agobiado y desesperado por el límite de encontrar una esposa.

No volvimos a hablar del tema el resto de la tarde.

—Tengo que volver a casa. — Él asintió.

— ¿Te veré mañana John?— preguntó y esta vez, sin pensármelo dos veces, asentí con la cabeza.

* * *

Las tardes y los días pasaron lentos cuando me encontraba en el mismo lugar con Sherlock. Cada vez sentía que un sentimiento crecía en mi interior. Un sentimiento que por supuesto no era correspondido. A fin de cuentas, él era un príncipe en busca de esposa y yo un simple sirviente de mi cruel tía, que buscaba, día a día, el escapar de sus garras.

Yo quería estar tan cerca de Sherlock mientras esto duraba. Nuestras promesas de vernos al día siguiente se cumplieron y los dos ignorábamos el tiempo que pasaba y el horroroso futuro que nos esperaba a los dos: a Sherlock, desposarse cuanto antes y a mí, tenerle lejos.

* * *

Cuando llegó la carta, Molly lloró de emoción y yo quise que me tragara la tierra. ¿Un baile? ¿En el Palacio? Algo duro se estancó en mi estómago.

Al poco tiempo llegó Mary, con la misma correspondencia. Provenía, efectivamente, del Palacio, donde se daría un baile esta misma noche y en donde todas las damiselas del Reino estaban cordialmente invitadas. También, esta misma noche, el Príncipe elegiría a su futura esposa. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Sin ser consciente de la presencia de mi prima y su amiga, salí corriendo en dirección al lago. Allí esperaría a Sherlock. Lo haría y él llegaría. Al menos, quería despedirme de él para siempre.

Cuando llegué se escuchaba en la lejanía el murmullo de las aves y el movimiento de las copas de los árboles por el viento. Me senté en el suelo musgoso y esperé a Sherlock.

Él no llegó, ni cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse tras las altísimas colinas.

Después de un rato, me eché a llorar. Le quería tanto y nunca lo volvería a ver. Nunca más. Cada segundo que pasaba era más doloroso para mí. Y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco.

Cuando desperté me dolía el cuello y no sentía las piernas. Entonces elevé la mirada y me topé con nada más y nada menos que la anciana a la que Sherlock había salvado de aquella cabaña en llamas. Se veía diferente…más rejuvenecida. Su cabello plateado le caía en cascadas sobre los hombros y la bata celeste que llevaba le favorecía por completo. Era otra persona totalmente a la anciana desvalida que nos encontramos la primera vez.

Ella me miró con curiosidad, y luego sonrió dulcemente, como una madre a un hijo.

Le planté cara. Ella sonrió aún más.

— ¿Pero qué hace un joven tan apuesto como tú llorando en la penumbra del bosque? ¿Es que tus padres no te han dicho que es peligroso andar por estos rumbos solo?— Achicó los ojos, mirándome de cerca—. Espera, yo te conozco. ¡Eres el chico bonito que me pidió disculpas por haber sido un inútil!

Su comentario no hizo más que provocarme fatiga. ¿No me podía dejar de una vez por todas? Di media vuelta, sorbiéndome la nariz y dispuesto a alejarme de esa mujer.

— ¿Ya te vas? Y yo que pensaba ayudarte a ver a ese chico por última vez…— Paré en seco y me volví hacia ella.

— ¿Ah sí? Y dígame, ¿cómo pensaba ayudarme con eso?— Debía estar muy loco para seguir platicando, en la noche, con una mujer desconocida. No sabía ni su nombre.

— ¿Crees en la magia?— Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Mi padre solía decirme que la magia existía en los cuentos de hadas, no en la vida real.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, no podía esperar otra respuesta de ti John, siendo tan joven e inexperto— dijo con una sonrisa lobuna. Entonces dio tres pasos hacia mí y yo me quedé estático—. Esta noche tienes suerte, la Diosa de la Luna brilla más que nunca y es perfecto para realizar un poco de magia.

—Está loca— dije, con un leve temblor en los labios.

—Un poco debo admitir, pero lo suficiente para romper las leyes de la naturaleza contigo esta noche John Watson. — No le pregunté cómo sabía mi nombre, eso era lo de menos. Lo que me puso nervioso fue la luz resplandeciente que pareció rodearla. Un aura de un color purpúreo que me hizo chillar de miedo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

—Dime que deseas John. — Pronunció, esta vez con una voz melodiosa.

—Completamente loca— balbuceé, dando traspiés hacia atrás.

—Sólo dímelo. — De su manga izquierda sacó una vara de un color blanco.

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y sin embargo dije:

—Quiero ver una vez más a Sherlock.

Fue entonces que de la punta de la varita que sostenía la anciana salieron chispas de un azul cobalto tan tenue, que me rodearon de la cabeza a los pies. Y algo sucedió en mí. Primero, sentí que el cabello me crecía, lenta, tortuosamente, como si alguien tirara de mi cuero cabelludo; después sentí como mis hombros de contraían y mis pechos se inflaban un poco, lo suficiente para ser redondos. Mi cintura se volvió pequeña y mis caderas crecieron a ambos lados, como si me estuvieran tirando de ellas. Me fijé en mis manos, que de pronto habían cambiado de tonalidad, volviéndose más claras que mi tez original y mis dedos delgados y mis manos pequeñas, con unas uñas impecablemente estilizadas. Sentí como las botas que llevaba me quedaban grandes y como mis muslos se torneaban cualquier cosa más delgados. Las ropas me quedaban absurdamente largas. La luz se apagó de pronto.

—Estás hermosa— dijo la anciana y yo solté una exclamación de asombro.

Me había convertido en una mujer.

Comencé a hiperventilar y sólo cuando la anciana me dijo que era la única forma de entrar al baile, le miré, atónito.

— ¿Iré al baile de esta noche?— pregunté con la curiosidad desbordándose de mis parámetros normales.

— ¡Por supuesto que irás! Si no, ¿de qué otra manera pensabas ver al príncipe?— Pero yo sólo quería despedirme y eso le dije—. Sí, sí, pero un baile con él no te haría nada de daño ¿o sí?— Negué con la cabeza—. Bien, es hora de quitarte esos harapos viejos que llevas puestos, no son dignos de una bella dama.

— ¡No soy una mujer!— Repliqué y ella soltó un suspiro prolongado.

—Ya, pero ahora lo eres, y una muy guapa diría yo— mis mejillas ardieron—. Es hora de ponerte decente querido, no querrás que el príncipe tenga una fea y última impresión de ti, ¿es verdad?— No me quedaba de otra más que asentir con la cabeza—. Entonces, manos a la obra.

Más chispas salieron de la varita y me rodearon como la primera vez. Esta vez sentí como quedaba desnudo por un segundo y al siguiente, un peso por debajo de la cintura me hizo tambalear. Era un vestido, azul turquesa, que contrastaba con las zapatillas de un translucido color azul. El corsé era la peor parte; sentía que no podía acaparar aire para mis pulmones. Mis manos se dirigieron al tocado que llevaba en la cabeza y al cabello rubio que me caía en tirabuzones por la espalda.

Miré en dirección a la anciana, quien sonreía, satisfecha.

—Bien cariño, camina anda que se hace tarde.

Pero cuando di el primer paso mi pie se dobló hacia un lado y un calambrazo de dolor me recorrió la pantorrilla. Solté un gemido de dolor. Ella se llevo los dedos a la barbilla, con aire pensativo. Tras unos segundos en los que yo seguía quejándome del dolor, las chispas rodearon mis pies y piernas y cuando me ordenó caminar, lo hice y esta vez podía mantenerme de pie. Inclusive podía trotar un poco y dar saltitos.

—Creo que ya está hecho— dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Yo desbordaba felicidad por todos lados. ¡Tendría la oportunidad de despedirme del príncipe! ¡De Sherlock! Di una vuelta completa y vi como la parte de debajo de mi vestido se elevaba con el aire. Solté una risilla.

—Tienes que irte ya John, pero escúchame primero— me detuvo e hice lo que me pedía: escucharla—. El hechizo no durará toda la noche, me temo que he desperdiciado más magia con el hechizo de mantenerte de pie con esos zapatos de tacón y me temo que se te agota el tiempo. Debes volver antes de la media noche, si no, te sorprenderá la reacción de todos en el Palacio si te vieran convertirte de pronto en un varón. ¿Me has entendido?

—Sí y muchísimas gracias por todo señora…Bueno, muchas gracias. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted después sólo dígamelo— dije dándole un abrazo.

—Sé feliz John.

Y como la vez anterior, desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

La mujer que me había hecho el hechizo para convertirme en mujer y despedirme de Sherlock, no sólo pensó en eso, si no también en el transporte. Cuando llegué al límite del bosque me esperaba una hermosa carrosa de un blanco inmaculado, con destellos dorados en las ruedas. Guiado únicamente por cuatro corséeles del mismo color, con una crin platina que relumbraba con la luz de la luna.

El Palacio era imponente y daba escalofríos. Estaba presidido por un muro de piedra que rodeaba todo el castillo en sí, con un portón negro para entrar al inmenso jardín. La carrosa pasó por el largo sendero colina arriba que conducía a las grandes puertas del Palacio y cuando llegamos se detuvo frente a unas puertas dobles de madera caoba, pulida. Un Guardia Real me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a bajar y antes de retirarla y negarme, me repetí que era una mujer, y por lo tanto tenía que ser frágil y dejarme ayudar por los hombres.

Subí los cinco escalones y entré, siendo recibida por más Guardias de la Corte Real quienes me condujeron a un Salón para las Mujeres, con grandes ventanales en forma de arco y con unas mesas redondas, llenas de aperitivos. Al verlos mi estómago rugió. En el interior había por lo menos entre cincuenta y setenta mujeres jóvenes, con vestidos enormes y con demasiado maquillaje en la cara. Unas se retocaban el peinado, otras se atusaban el vestido y otras pocas estaban sentadas en las sillas doradas esparcidas por cada mesa y tomaban uno que otro bocadillo.

Vi a mi prima y a Mary en una esquina, tratando de acomodarse el peinado que a las dos se les había salido de control. No pude evitar soltar una risilla.

Entró un Guardia, que nos avisó que pasaríamos una por una con el derecho de tener un baile privado con el príncipe y qué, después, estaría el baile en el Gran Salón donde todos podían emparejarse con quienes quisieran y donde se daría el veredicto para saber a la futura esposa del príncipe. Todas chillaron de emoción y yo sólo esperaba tener el suficiente tiempo para despedirme de Sherlock.

El tiempo pasó, y cuando fui el siguiente en pasar un Guardia postrado en la puerta que daba al salón privado del Príncipe y me preguntó mi nombre, me volví un amasijo de nervios. Tomé una bocanada de aire y contesté:

—Jane. Jane Prentis.

Él asintió y me abrió las puertas para que entrara.

El interior estaba en la semi penumbra, alumbrado por un candelabro en la parte superior del salón y con una claraboya más adelante, por la que entraba la luz blanquecina de la luna.

Escruté con la mirada cada parte y por fin lo vi. Estaba de espaldas a mí, sentado en un cómodo sillón negro y parecía beber de una copa.

—En un momento estoy contigo— me avisó y yo sentí como el pulso se me aceleraba anticipadamente.

No le respondí, pues no creía que fuera lo correcto, así que esperé.

Tras unos segundos en donde el bebió todo el contenido de su copa, se puso de pie y se volvió hacia mí. Mi corazón se detuvo. Iba con un traje muy elegante de corte perfecto. En la penumbra, se le veía misterioso y apuesto. Nada comparado con el Sherlock que yo conocía. Caminaba recto, y llevaba el cabello peinado hacia un lado y hacia atrás, dejándole expuesto el rostro, donde se le veía algo incómodo con todo esto. Me seguía pareciendo fascinante.

—Perdone la demora, sólo terminaba otra de mis copas. — Hizo debidamente una reverencia, al igual que yo.

Todo lo hacía forzosa y monótonamente, que pensaba que en cualquier momento me echaría fuera del lugar.

— ¿Me permite este baile?— preguntó cortésmente.

—Lo siento, no sé bailar. — Pareció consternado.

Había metido la pata. Se suponía que asistías a un baile porque sabías bailar, no para negarte a hacerlo. Arqueó las cejas.

—Si es así, permítame darle unas lecciones básicas— asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué a él, tímidamente.

Profirió una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos y me rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Estuve a escasos centímetros de su amplio pecho. Me miró directo a los ojos y vi como su expresión cambiaba momentáneamente.

— ¿Le conozco de algún lado?— Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

Pero pareció dudar. Después de un segundo, su semblante volvió a ser el mismo.

—Bien, comencemos. Trate de seguirme el paso— dijo y de pronto la música resonó por todo el lugar.

Yo sentí como me hormigueaban los pies y ahí estaba, bailando tan perfectamente que sabía de antemano que era cuestión de la magia. El Príncipe pareció tan sorprendido como yo. Era un baile de tres tiempos y cada dos por tres Sherlock hacía que los dos giráramos. Una risilla nerviosa se me escapó de los labios y cuando elevé la mirada, vi como Sherlock clavaba sus dos orbes grises en los míos.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— preguntó con un deje de curiosidad.

—Jane Prentis Su Alteza— vi cómo hacía una pequeña mueca con los labios.

—Señorita Prentis, déjeme decirle que es usted una excelente bailarina a pesar de que no sabía hacerlo. — Sonreí.

—Bueno, ha sido la magia— solté, dándome cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho.

—Bah, no creo en esas tonterías. Yo me baso más en un método más científico— aludió y me pareció alguien muy intelectual.

—Bueno, supongo que hay que ver para creer. — Él asintió con la cabeza.

Seguimos dando vueltas por toda la pista. El escenario que se presentaba era realmente espléndido; la luz de la luna colándose por la claraboya y las flamas de las velas titilando por todo el lugar.

Sherlock no me quitaba el ojo de encima en ningún momento y cuando pregunté por qué me veía tanto, contestó:

—Sus ojos me son tan familiares. Estoy seguro de que nos conocemos de algún lugar— insistió.

Titubeé un momento.

—Supongo que es por la oscuridad que ostenta el salón. Ha bailado con tantas otras que se ha de confundir muy seguido— dije de manera segura.

—Al parecer es eso— contestó no muy seguro.

Tras un segundo de silencio, pregunté:

—Su Majestad, ¿no está usted ofuscado con tanto baile?

—Si he de serte sincero, estoy agotadísimo y presiento que no podré caminar por el dolor de pies mañana por la mañana— me reí.

—No es su culpa, si no de todas nosotras, quien ansiaba un baile con usted— dije y él me miró, divertido.

— ¿Usted ansiaba bailar conmigo, señorita Jane?

—Por supuesto que no, esta noche tenía cosas más importantes que hacer— Y no mentía del todo. Se suponía que estuviera preparando la cena para mi tía.

Él soltó una risotada.

—Es usted diferente a todas las anteriores— dijo de pronto y el comentario me pilló por sorpresa que tuve que verle de nuevo a los ojos.

Seguía siendo tan alto, aún con estas zapatillas de tacón.

— ¿Ah sí? Dígame Su Majestad, ¿qué he hecho para ser diferente?— Se veía que se divertía con la platica y el baile.

—Bueno, no ha estado parloteando sobre lo buena esposa que sería para mí. O por ejemplo, en los cambios que podríamos hacer juntos en el Reino. — Hizo una pausa—. Y no se me ha echado encima nada más verme.

Arqueé las cejas.

—A decir verdad y perdóneme mi atrevimiento, no es usted tan apuesto como todos decían— mentí, sacándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Podría mandarla directo al calabozo por tal insulto, ¿sabe?— Esta vez fui yo el que soltó una risotada.

—Oh, preferiría estar en el calabozo a bailar con todas las damas casaderas desesperadas que a usted le esperan por delante. — Dimos unos pasos y nos colamos debajo de la claraboya.

Podía ver sus facciones más de cerca. Su nariz aguileña, sus pestañas largas y sus finos labios. Los rizos que comenzaban a hacer su aparición por la falta de gomina y sus inconfundibles ojos grises, tan intensos que parecían tornarse negros.

— ¿Sería incorrecto de mi parte besarle ahora mismo?— Preguntó, con su rostro a escasos centímetros de los míos.

—Lo correcto es aburrido— murmuré imperceptiblemente.

Entonces me besó, pegando su cuerpo con el mío. Sus labios se movían tímidamente por los míos y yo, tan inexperto en este arte, trataba de complacerle lo más que pudiera, subiendo una de mis manos por toda su espalda, mientras él me retenía con ambos brazos la cintura. Cuando su lengua se coló en mi boca, solté un gemido al cual le siguió un beso demandante por parte de los dos. Le tomé de las solapas de su chaleco impoluto y lo acerqué hasta que mis pechos redondos chocaron con el suyo, tan fuerte. Sentí un calor en el vientre bajo, que descendía por el interior de mis muslos. Y solté un jadeo entrecortado cuando sentí su erección topar contra mi corsé. Comenzaba a quemarme por dentro, tanto que temí incendiarnos a los dos. Las mejillas me ardían con tal intensidad que por un momento tuve que tragar una bocanada de aire para poder seguir respirando debidamente. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, mientras el presionaba mis caderas con sus largos dedos y mordía levemente mi labio inferior, succionándolo un segundo y al siguiente, besándome con ahínco.

La música había dejado de escucharse hacia ya un buen tiempo y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los corazones de ambos bombeando con tal fuerza que podía fracturarnos las costillas. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron y estábamos en una sintonía, tan pegados que parecía que nos fundiríamos en una sola persona por el calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos. Todo a mí alrededor dejó de existir y en un lapso de tiempo-espacio éramos Sherlock y yo. Los dos en todo el planeta.

El sonido de la campana de la torre cercana al castillo hizo que me separara abruptamente de él. Faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche y tenía que marcharme de ahí a como diera lugar.

No esperé a que Sherlock dijera una sola palabra, yo ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida.

— ¡No dejen que se vaya!— gritó Sherlock a mis espaldas.

Pero la agilidad que me había concedido la magia para caminar me estaba ayudando también a correr impresionantemente. Esquivé a un guardia que venía subiendo los escalones de la entrada y rápidamente me monté a la carrosa que casi al momento comenzó a dar marcha.

Las puertas del muro comenzaban ya a cerrarse y mi corazón amenazaba con provocarme un paro cardíaco. Sorpresivamente, al llegar al gran portón negro, los caballos dieron un salto que nos salvó de quedar encerrados en los límites del castillo. No. No debía permitir que me atraparan. Sentí como una rueda salía en otra dirección, haciendo tambalear bruscamente a toda la carrosa y les ordené—en la desesperación— a los caballos que pararan y ellos me hicieron caso. Me zambullí al interior del bosque, corriendo entre las ramas de los árboles.

Llegué al lago cuando el vestido había desaparecido por completo, siendo remplazado por mis ropas raídas. Me incliné a ver mi reflejo en el lago. Seguía teniendo facciones de mujer, per estos comenzaban ya a desaparecer. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvía a ser el mismo. Me desparramé sobre el suelo, aplastando hojas y ramas secas y sonriendo como un idiota.

Había besado a Sherlock y me había gustado. Más de lo que imaginaba. ¿Él habría sentido como yo la conexión que hicieron nuestros cuerpos al tocarse de esa manera? Lo había dejado con una erección. En estos momentos estaría maldiciendo a todos los Dioses por eso.

Estaba agitado, dolorido y con una sensación placentera que me recorría el cuerpo por completo. Me quedé dormido en esa misma posición.

* * *

Dos días después del baile, cuando limpiaba los pisos de madera de la casa, llamaron a la puerta.

— ¡Estoy en un momento!—avisé, pero volvieron a insistir, esta vez los golpes fueron más fuertes.

Dejando de lado mi tarea, me dirigí a la puerta y me asomé por el ventanuco, descorriendo las pesadas cortinas. Al ver de quien se trataba, me cubrí la boca para no soltar un improperio. Era Sherlock y se le veía disgustado, y mucho.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y tal fue su sorpresa que dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿John? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Me avergonzaba que viera mi verdadera forma de vivir. Siendo el criado de mi tía y mi prima.

—Sherlock… ¿tú qué haces aquí?— pregunté, evadiendo contestar a su primera pregunta.

— ¡Es el Príncipe! ¡Mamá, Mary, el Príncipe está en la puerta de nuestra casa!— gritó Molly desde algún lugar a mis espaldas.

Cerré los ojos y le concedí el paso a Sherlock, que me lanzó una mirada que no supe identificar.

— ¿A qué debemos su presencia Su Majestad?— Sherlock frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Iré al grano. La noche del baile se presentó ante mí una Señorita llamada Jane Prentis y la he elegido para desposarme con ella— dijo sin un gesto de alteración.

Solté un gritito. ¿Se quería casar conmigo? _Contigo no, con Jane Prentis_ , me dije mentalmente. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme.

—Por supuesto que soy yo, Su Majestad— se adelantó a decir Molly.

Abrí y cerré la boca. ¿De verdad se atrevía a decir tal mentira al Príncipe?

—Estás equivocada querida, Jane soy yo. Mi abuela me bautizó con ese nombre porque así se llamaba su propia abuela— Mary las llevaba de ganar, pues era rubia igual que yo.

—Estoy más que confundido. — Murmuró Sherlock para sí.

Debía decir la verdad. Era ahora o nunca.

Entonces algo me detuvo. ¿De que servía decir la verdad si no tenía pruebas y además, el Príncipe necesitaba descendencia en un futuro? Hice trizas mi corazón y me mordí fuertemente la lengua, convencido de mi decisión.

—Creo que ella tiene razón. — Dije y señalé a Mary.

Sherlock me miró de soslayo.

—Quiero confirmarlo de todas formas— Mary se tensó y me lanzó una mirada airada.

Sherlock se volvió hacia ella y le miró de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que dejaste en las escaleras del Palacio cuando huiste tan desesperadamente?— Preguntó y Mary se puso pálida.

Rememoré toda la noche, hasta mi escape. Recordaba haber llegado al bosque y cuando me había despertado no encontraba por ningún lado una de mis zapatillas. Era eso. La zapatilla.

—Mi pendiente— contestó y Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Estás equivocada. Lo que estaba en las escaleras era…

—La zapatilla— dije y todas las miradas se clavaron en mí.

No me había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho y cuando recibí la confusión en los ojos de Sherlock me reprendí mentalmente.

—John…

—Lo siento tanto Sherlock. Yo sólo quería despedirme de ti y esa vieja bruja me hechizó y convirtió en mujer. Yo soy Jane Prentis. Yo bailé contigo esa noche. — Mi tía, Molly y Mary estaba con los ojos entornados y la boca medio abierta—. No quería decírtelo porque no serviría de nada. No podría darte descendencia y mucho menos podría ser…

Pero sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Se escucharon exclamaciones escandalosas por parte de mis familiares y Mary y yo estaba tocando las nubes. Pero como el beso había sido repentino no duró mucho. Segundos después Sherlock me miraba desde arriba buscando una explicación y yo no dudé en dársela. Más que dársela, comprobarlo.

Le arrebaté la zapatilla y me la calcé, todo lo que pude. Entonces sentí el familiar cosquilleo de la magia y mi cuerpo comenzando a transformarse. Volvía a ser Jane, pero esta vez en mis viejas ropas. Sherlock me miraba sin entender nada, pero volvió a besarme.

—Por eso mi insistencia en qué si te había visto antes John…Había algo familiar en Jane de ti. Y no puedo estar más feliz en estos momentos al enterarme que Jane Prentis es nada más y nada menos que el hombre al que amo— me susurró entre el beso.

Yo le miré, aturdido por su sinceridad y volví a besarle.

Miré como mi tía se desplomaba, desmayada, en el suelo.

—Yo también te amo, Sherlock.

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

Sherlock ha dejado la corona por estar a mi lado. Por supuesto, ningún Rey consentiría que su único hijo y heredero estuviera enamorado de un hombre, así que decidió eso. Le insistí en que desposara a una mujer, que tuviera un descendiente y que conservara sus bienes. Que yo le seguiría a todos lados, siendo su amante, pero él me ha besado tan fuerte y me ha hecho el amor diciéndome que nunca haría eso. Que quería estar a mi lado de la forma en que se debe.

Yo lloré a mares aquella noche.

Así, los dos nos mudamos al Reino vecino, donde alquilamos una pequeña cabaña cerca del bosque y donde vivimos los dos, como una auténtica pareja. Claro, los prejuicios de la gente del Pueblo ha insistido en que esa clase de afectos no es buena para nadie.

Sherlock les ha mandado a la mierda a todos.

Estuvo preso un día completo.

Aún nos reímos de eso.

Ya no lo hacemos. Al menos no tan seguido.

Él imparte clases a los hijos de los Pueblerinos y gana dinero.

Poco a poco vamos criando animales, de los cuales obtenemos alimento para vender.

Yo lo hago. Yo los cuido, les doy de comer y después me aprovecho de ellos para obtener lo que necesito.

Los dos vamos a pescar de vez en cuando al lago.

Nunca volvimos a ver a la anciana que me hechizó.

Y vivimos felices para siempre.

O al menos hasta que Sherlock se entere de lo que hice.

* * *

 _Y colorín colorado este fic se ha terminado XD_

 _¡Whoa! Díganme qué les ha parecido el fic. Estoy ansioso de leer sus rws, en verdad._

 _Acepto de todo. Sé que el final está un poco forzado, pero no me ha dado tiempo de más y en mi opinión, ha quedado bien. A excepción de que odié muchas partes que no me quedaron como quería, pero bueno, ustedes son los de las críticas y ya me dirán que les ha parecido._

 _Esto ha sido todo por el momento y espero leerlos pronto n.n_


End file.
